Time Travelers and Stone Creatures
by Kluesner
Summary: What happens when The 7th Doctor and Ace land in mid 90's New York and The Doctor read a news tabloid about winged creatures? There's only one way to find out.
1. The Doctor in Manhattan

The Doctor in Manhattan

By: Kluesner

High in the sky above the Hudson River, the Tardis materializes holding it's place. In side The Doctor steps away from the console as the scanner doors opened to see where he hoped he was. As he saw the image before him he just stood there gazing at the site. That is when Ace came into the console room wearing a pair of rubber gloves and science goggles on her face.

"Have we landed Professor?" she asked. "Yes we have." replied The Doctor in a soft voice. Ace walked over to see the scanner to see for herself. "Well were are we." she asked. The Doctor looked over at and then slid her goggles over he eyes to see the image of the New York skyline. "Ace Professor!" she said with excitement. "Are we really going there?" The Doctor turned around to manage the controls of the Tardis as he answered, "Yes of course we are. I thought you might like to get a good view of city first." "Oh Amazing. Professor look at that. The Twin Towers. I've always wanted to see the view from top." Ace said still staring at the screen. "Hmm yes they were beautiful." The Doctor said in a hush tone. "Were?" asked Ace "Were. Are. Will be." The Doctor said walking around the console. "That's the thing with time travel Ace. Tenses are always the first thing to go. Now then we have had enough with the sky view. What do you say that we get a closer look."As he said that he closed the scanner doors and started to manipulate the console controls when the room shook as if the Tardis hit something and knocked it back.

"Gordon Bennett!" Ace screamed as she fell on to the console. The Doctor quickly started press buttons and switches when when the whole room met a large thud and stopped. "What was that?" Ace asked as she got to her feet. "Strange. Quantum telemeter disturbance in New York?" The Doctor thought out loud As he pressed a few button when sparks shot out of the console. Then from far in the Tardis there was the sound of an explosion. The Doctor looked up to see some smoke coming from the Tardis corridor then over at Ace and asked.

"Mind telling me what you where doing back there Ace?" She then looked up taking the goggles off her head and placed her hands behind here back and said, "Nothing Professor, just doing some experimenting." "Not making more Nitro 9 are you?" He ask with a bit of a crossed face. "No. Nothing near that much power." Ace answered. "Well let us see how far that disturbance sent us." As he said that he opened scanner doors to see a giant bridge made of stone and metal. "Well It's not Times Square, but it's close enough." The Doctor said. " Now then Ace. Why don't you go and get ready and we shall see The City That Never Sleeps."

As The Doctor and Ace exited that Tardis to look at there surroundings. "So this is New York?" asked Ace. Looking to the city to her left. "No." said The Doctor, "That is New Jersey, This is the George Washington Bridge, and that" pointing with his umbrella "is New York City." Ace look over and saw the marvel of the city, but there was one thing that seemed off. "What's that Professor? She asked. "I already told you Ace. New York City." "No that." she said pointing up at skyscraper. "Hmm now that is interesting." said The Doctor.

They both looked at the strange tower. At the base it looked like 3 building smooched together leading up to a half cylinder section that connected to large intersecting beams that lead up to a part that look like a large chandler and on the top of this strange building was of all things an old stone castle.

"I don't remember seeing that." Ace said. "Nor me." replied The Doctor. "That disturbance must of knock us ahead a few years. I was aiming for 1989." "Well we're not that off Professor." Ace said as she pulled a newspaper from a near by trash bin. She walked over to The Doctor As they both look at the date that read 'August 15, 1995'. "Now that is interesting" The Doctor said with some enthusiasm. "What it's only 6 years off. Oh come on Doctor, let go see the city."

Ace said as she started to walk off towards the bridge. "No not that Ace, This." He said calling her back looking at the headline on the paper. "Winged Night Beast Stock The City" Ace looked at the article with disbelief. "Don't tell me that you really believe in that stuff." Ace said. The Doctor still reading the article with interest. "Oh come on Doctor, This is completely fake. This is no more real then the myth of alligators living in the sewers." Ace said with a tone. The Doctor look at and said with a smile, "Alligators in the sewers. Hmm I must come to New York more often." The Doctor then tossed the paper back in the trash as he and Ace started there walk into New York City.

As they got half way down the bridge Ace asked The Doctor, "So what's the first thing to do when we get to the city?" The Doctor stopped in his in his tracks and looked up and down the roads of the bridge and said, "Well I think that the first thing that we should do is get a ride in to town."

The Doctor then waved his hand in the air as the a yellow taxi pulled to the curb. As they both got in Ace placing her rucksack in her lap. The driver who was a bit husky looked in to his rear view mirror and said, "Where can I take ya?" "To Xanatos Tower please." The Doctor replied. "Wheres that Professor? I've never herd of it." "Well you know that strange tower we saw from the bridge. Well it seems that is where the winged creators have been seen the most." answered The Doctor.

Ace slumped back in her let out a moan and said, "Don't tell me you believe that story Professor? It's nothing but fiction." The Doctor sat there resting his head on him umbrella and said, "In fiction there always lies some truth Ace." "Alright Professor. But when we find out this the story is a fake, we go to The Twin Towers. O.K"

The rest of the ride was just Ace and The Doctor pointing out the marvels of the city as they past. When the cab came to a stop in front of the Xanatos Tower the driver said, "Alright that'll be $25.57." The Doctor took out a string bag and started looking threw it as Ace got out of the cab. "Ah here we are. Here's $30 keep the change." The doctor said as he handed him the money and got out of the cab.

As Ace and The Doctor stood outside looking up ans the tower and they were about to walk in when they herd someone yelling at them from behind, " Hey buddy." They both turned around to see the taxi driver walking up to them. "What's this?" he said in an angry tone waving the money The Doctor gave him in his face. "I don't know where you are from but here America we don't deal in fake money." The Doctor took another look at the money that he gave the driver and said, "No. This is right a 20 and a 10 United States Dollar Bill." He tried to give the money back to the driver when the angry man knock it out of his hand. "OI! Meat Head. Maybe we should charge you for that lousy taxi drive." The driver looked over at Ace and pushed her to the ground and grabbed The Doctor by his jacket and said, "Now you are going to pay me or we are going else wheres."

The Doctor was about to say something when the sound of a siren came from the road as a brown four door car pulled up behind the cab and a young woman step out. "Alright N.Y.P.D. What's going on here?" The cab driver leg go of the The Doctor and said, "I'll tell ya what's going on. I gave these tourist a ride in my cab and when it's time to pay up, this guy stiffs me." "Madam as I told this ruffian the payment I gave him was legal tender." The Doctor said picking up the money and showing it to the officer. As the cop look at the money she then looked at The Doctor and Ace and said, "Well it's green and white with Jackson and Hamilton, but last time I checked 'We The People and the Liberty Torch were not part of it." The Doctor took another look at the money and said, "Of course this money is won't be put in use for some time."

He tried to take the money back but the officer placed the money in her pocket and pulled out some handcuffs. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm going to have to take you in." What!?" yelled Ace. "What for?" The cop cuffed The Doctor when she replied, "Possession and use of counterfeit money for one. I'm afraid that you are going to have to come with me as well." Ace was getting ready to run when The Doctor said, "Just get in the car Ace." Ace had a look of anger and confusion, but she did as she was told and fallowed The Doctor into the back of the car.

As the officer place them both in the back of her car the taxi driver came up and asked, "Hey, what about my payment." To which the officer replied, "Sir if you will fallow me down to the precinct we can get this whole this sorted out." The driver just scoffed and said, "And lose a days work. Just make sure they get what the deserve." With that said both walked to their cars and drove off in opposite directions.

As the brown cop car drove on with The Doctor and Ace in the back with their stuff in the front seat with the Officer there was a bit of a silence when The Doctor leaned forward towards the grill that separated the from and back part of the car asked, "So tell me Officer?" "Detective." she answer "Detective Elisa Maza." "Detective Maza" The Doctor said, "Why were you watching The Xanatos Tower?" The detective look into the rear view mirror at The Doctor and replied "Please sit back Sir." The Doctor did as her was told which was kind of hard when your handcuffed.

Ace then looked over and said, "What do you mean she was watching the tower, Professor?" "Yes. I saw her car parked across the street from the entrance when we got there." he replied. "Well how do you know she wasn't working a sting or something?" She asked. The Doctor looked over at her and answered, "If she was then there would have been more cop cars near buy. But there wasn't. If she was working undercover by herself she would have call in another police to handle the situation. But she didn't. So there for she was watching The Xanatos Tower. So again I asked." The Doctor said looking back at Detective in the reflection. "Why were you watching the tower?"

The car then came to a stop right in of a Police Station. Detective Maza then got out of the car and opened the back door and said, "Hope you two enjoyed the tour. Hey Maverick!" She yelled to another officer. "Come help me with these two." Another cop came over and took The Doctor and Ace's stuff from the front of the car as The Detective grabbed Ace and The Doctor by the arm and into the Police Station. As they walked up to building the two time travelers couldn't help but see how tall the building was for a Police Station. It was as if it was a small sky scraper was converted. As they made their way inside to the Desk Sargent, an elderly man who looked like he been at this job for some time.

"So what is it his time Elisa? Bust some kid's trying to burn down the school house?" he asked. She gave him a half smile and said, "Not this time Jones. Just a couple of tourist with no passports or any kind of I.D passing off counterfeit money." Well." he replied grabbing some papers, "It's still good to see you coming down from you tower to do some street work. Now then name?" he asked looking at The Doctor to which he replied, "The Doctor." "Doctor Who?" "Just The Doctor." he answered. "Alright." said Jones. "And your name young lady?" Ace just looked with a big of a smugged smiled and said, "Just call me Ace, Chief." Jones let out a small laugh at the remark. "Excuse me." The Doctor interrupted. "But if I'm correct we are entitled to a phone call." The elder cop looked over to him and answered "All in good time sir, we just have to book and process the two of you then you can get your call." He then pulled out a small plastic tub and said, "Now could you please empty out your pockets and put any items in here."

Ace was the first as she pulled out a wrench and a screwdriver from one pocket and a small hammer and goggles out of the other. Jones and Elisa looked on with questionable faces. But The Doctor was about to pull out was anything short of strange. Free of his restraints he pulled out a gold pocket watch, then out of his jack pockets was a red paisley handkerchief , a slingshot, a pair of spoons, a small white bag that had some sort of candy in it, his string bag that his money, a cricket ball, a small metal device that neither officer could tell what it was, and finally a key on a thin chain. "Well." said Jones, "If that is all, Maza will you take these to to a holding cell and make sure that The Doctor gets his phone call." As that was said The Detective grab the two by the arms and took them down the hall.

As the three made their way down a hall they past what look like a holding cell that had a few suspicious characters and ended up entering room with a table and and two chairs and mirror covering most of the wall on the one side. "Hang on" Ace yelled, "This an interrogation room. Why are we here?" The Detective lightly pushed her into the room and said, "Because young lady I rather have you in here then with the best of New York's lowlife's in the holding cell." Ace just look and with a disgusting look and replied, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thanks."

As she looked around the room she notice a security camera over the door and when she looked down she saw another officer taking The Doctor away then The Detective walked in closing the door behind her. "Well then, while your friend is making his phone call, why don't you and I have a talk." Detective Maza said as she sat down. Ace sat down with her arms crossed in silence with a bitter look on her face. "So tell me. Why in all the places in New York why would you go the Xanatos Towers?" The Detective asked. "They only run privet tours for investors and their not open to the public." Ace still sat there in silence. "Your friend seem a bit strange. Some of the the things he says and the way he dresses. Someone could say the same about you." "Look Here!" Ace shouted as her stood up from her chair. "I don't care what you think. All we came here to do is see the city and have fun." Detective Maza placed her hand on the table as she stood up face to face with Ace and said with a tone, "By passing out counterfeit money?" "The Doctor would have given him the right money if you didn't but in." Ace replied. "Listen if your and your friend can be a little bit more cooperative this will go a whole lot easier." replied Detective Maza, but before the argument went any further there was knock on the door.

The Detective went and opened it to The Doctor and another officer. The Doctor made his way into the incarceration room and stood next his companion. "Are you alright Ace?" He asked. She just looked down and said, "I'm fine. Just Officer Elsa getting on my nerves." "Well don't worry, we'll be out of here soon enough." he said. The Detective shut the door and said, "Well until then maybe we can finally get some questions answered." "Excellent idea" The Doctor said as pushed the chair Ace was once sitting in back under the table. "OK then." The Detective said, "So what is your purpose in New York?" "Oh no no." Replied The Doctor "You still have yet to answer my question. Why were you investigating Xanatos Towers?" Detective Maza just stood there a bit puzzled. "Anything to do with giant winged beast?" He question. Ace just stood there and rolled her eyes at that remark.

Before she could answer there was another knock at the door and elder man with white gray hair walked. "Caption" The detective said. "Maza I'm sorry but we have to let these two go." "What!" She yelled, "On what grounds?" "This is something that came down from the Governor. These two work for some kind of task-force and we are to give them any help that they may need." Detective Eliza sat down with a look of frustration as Jones came in with The Doctor and Aces things. As soon as they got their stuff together The Police Caption walked up to the Doctor and held out his hand and said, "I apologize for this mix up." "No problem at all. Your officers were just doing there job." The Doctor said as he shook his hand. "Now if there is anything that me or my department can do to assist you just ask." The Doctor with out taking a second to think said, "Well we could use a ride back to Xanatos Tower." The caption gave him a smile and then look at Maza who had an annoying look on her face. "Sir, please my shift is almost over and I have somewhere I got to be at." "Well as soon as you drop them off your off the clock." Nor Ace or The Detective were happy about the situation, but The Doctor was already out the door and the two soon fallowed.

As the three made there way out of the police station Ace and The Doctor fallowed Detective Maza back to her car. As they got in The Detective took a look at her watch then at the sun that setting behind the tall buildings. When they got on there way the car was stopped at a red light. The Detective slammed her hand on the wheel in frustration at the New York traffic.

"You know there are ways you could get us there a bit faster." The Doctor said as leaned towards the front of the car. "That's only for an emergency Sir." She replied with a tone. The Doctor gave her a smile when he said, "We won't tell if you don't." A small smile grew a cross her face as she said, "Please sit back and buckle up."

As soon as she said that there was a light flashing on her dashboard and the sound of a siren whaling and they were off. The car was at was traveling at a high speed threw the streets of the New York. Even tho the lights and sound made other cars move out of the way, other didn't want to. This caused Detective Maza to make make some drastic moves causing The Doctor and Ace to shift from side to side in the back. While The Doctor was trying to keep himself together, Ace was rather enjoying the ride. Then the ride came to a fast stop causing the two in the back to be thrown forward a bit.

"End of the line folks." she said. As The Doctor and Ace got out of the car, The Doctor tried to compose himself and Ace still had a big smile on her face. "I haven't be moved around like that since I tried to steer the Tardis threw a quantum whirlpool." The Doctor said. "It wasn't that bad Professor." Ace replied. When The Doctor composed himself he walk to the front of the car and look at Detective Maza and said, "Thank you for the ride Detective and if we should need your help again?" "Just call the precinct and they will send someone out to help you"

The Doctor then lifted his hat as The Detective drove away. As the car drove off the lights of the the city came on. "Hey Professor. How did you get us out of jail." Ace asked. The Doctor was looking up at the soaring tower and answered. "Oh I just put in a call to our friends at U.N.I.T. Seems that they have been mean to look into Xanatos Tower, so I told them we would look into it." Ace gave a bit of a sigh as she started to walk to the the building door. As she got to the door she looked back to see The Doctor still looking up. "Come on Professor, Let's get this over with." As she said that he snapped out of his trance and made his way to join friend as they made their way into the building.


	2. Know Your Game

Know Your Game

By: Kluesner

The Doctor and Ace made their way into The Xanatos Tower and were met by a blond woman sitting behind a desk. "Good evening." The Doctor said lifting his hat. The woman first looked at the strange pair before her and said, "How can I help you?" "Yes you can. I'm The Doctor and this is my friend Ace and we are here to Mr. Xanatos." The Doctor said. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked. "Not as such." replied The Doctor. "But I'm sure he is expecting us."The lady then picked up a phone and whispered something then hung up. "Mr. Xanatos is on his way down please wait." She said.

The two looked around at the lobby to see other then some fake potted plants the rest was just blank walls and a few elevators in the back. One of which opened as a man with a beard and long hair that was pulled back exited and walked straight towards The Doctor and Ace and said, "Welcome my friends to Xanatos Tower." The Doctor lifted his hat after shaking the mans hand and said, "How do you do. I'm The Doctor and this is my associate Ace." "Yes I know it's nice to meet you. I'm David Xanatos." he said. "Your friends at U.I.N.T told me that you were coming to take a look a look at my little establishment. What do think by the way?" "Bit of an eye sore." Ace said under her breath.

Xanatos looked at with a bit of smile on his face as her replied, "Well this place is not just an office building. Fallow me." The two fallowed him as he led them to a elevator. "You see." said Xanatos. "Here we are researching and discovering new ways for everything. From medicine, to new forms of energy, household items and even weapons and defense for governments." The Doctor was interested in what he said until that last part as they all got into the elevator "There is always seems to be money when it comes to destruction." The Doctor said. "That's true Doctor." replied Xanatos as the doors close and they started going up.

"But the money that comes from that goes towards the other departments. So as you see it's a necessary job." "What kind of explosives do make?" Ace ask with a bit if interest. "Oh don't worry about that now. I plan on showing you everything that my company has to offer." the corporate man replied. "That's why we are here." Said The Doctor. "To see everything that you have." After he said that the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

As the three walked out, Ace a bit more surprised then The Doctor as the sight of a stone courtyard. "Hang on." Ace said. "Your castles real?" "Of course it is." Xanatos said. "I wanted the top of my tower to be unique so I found a castle had has transported here." "You mean to tell me that you bought an ancient castle just to put it on top of your skyscraper?" The Doctor said with a bit of a tone. "Ancient Professor?" Ace asked. "Yes Ace. Going by the look of it Northern Scotland" He replied running his finger across the stone wall. "Over a thousand years old at best." Then licking one of his fingers he then said, "Salt water erosion. This place was near the ocean." "Correct by all counts." said Xanatos.

"This was once the grate Castle Wyvern. It has spent the past few centuries washing away on a sea cliff side. So I took it apart brick by brick and restored it, but the night is growing long Doctor and I do believe that we things to discuses." The Doctor took a look at the man before he said, "Yes we do. Um do you mind if my associate has a look around? Ancient castle are a bit of a hobby for her." Ace look at him with a confused look on her face when she finally got what he met. Xanatos took a quick look at her and said, "Sure as long as she stays up here and your not carrying any weapons are you?" Ace grabbed on of the straps of her rucksack as she said, "No of course not." He then let out a laugh and said, "I'm only joking kid. Come Doctor this way."

The Doctor fallowed the man off to a greater part of the castle, as Ace started walking around not knowing what she was supposed to be looking for. Lost on what she was doing, she made her way up to top of the wall to get a good look at the view. The sight was really nothing good. The castle was so high, that all you could see was clouds and the top spire of the Empire State building. Ace then look straight down only to more clouds. The view in all looked like the whole top was surrounded by fog. The temptation of dropping a small pebble to see if she was really up in the air, but the thought was erased when she heard something. "Who's There?" she asked with no response.

The Doctor entered what was once the castle great hall. Tho most of it seemed to be preserved. At the far end was a massive desk that he and the owner were walking to. As they both made got there. Xanatos took his seat behind the desk. The Doctor saw to other chairs but saw something else on the desk that caught his eye, a chess bored. "I must say." Xanatos said keeping his eye on The Doctor. "I've been trying to work a deal with U.N.I.T for some time but they always turn me down, but maybe this time now there your here we can get the ball rolling." The Doctor was still looking at the un-started game before him. "Doctor?" the man behind the desk asked. He then had idea of how to get his attention.

White Pawn to D4

A small smile grew across The Doctors face. As he placed an hand a piece to make his move.

Black Pawn to D5

"I hope this isn't your way of opening all of your negotiations." said Xanatos.

White Knight to F3

"Some times it's a simple game of strategy that can tell you everything that you need to know about another person." The Doctor replied.

Black Pawn to E6

White Pawn to E3

Black Pawn to C5

Every time Xanatos made a move he looked to see that The Doctor never took his eyes off the game. Of all the people that he has met he never man quiet like him.

White Pawn to C4

Black Knight to C6

Another thing he notice was while he was taking time to think his moves threw, his opponent wasn't even hesitating with his moves.

White Knight to C3

"So tell me Doctor how long have you been working for U.N.I.T?" Xanatos asked.

Black Knight to F6

"Oh for quiet some time now. Seem like a few life times." He answered as he made his last move.

This was when Xanatos made his first attack.

White Pawn to C5 Takes Black Pawn

"Let the real game begin." Said The Doctor.

Black Bishop to C5

White Pawn to A2

Black Pawn to A6

White Pawn to B4

Black Bishop to D6

"Retreating already Doctor?" the wealthy man asked.

White Bishop to B2

"Sometime you pull back to gain a advantage of the other." he replied.

Black Castling to King side

White Queen to D2

Black Queen to E7

White Bishop to D3

Black Pawn to C4 Takes White Pawn

"Oh so you do know how to take on an enemy, but you should always know the power of said enemy." Xanatos said with a smirk.

White Bishop to C4 takes Black Pawn.

"Hmm your strategy seem to be taking the enemy head on." Said The Doctor

Black Pawn to B5

"The first few thing to learn in life the small ones are the first to go and..."

White Bishop to D3

never leave your best alone on the front line." as he said that The Doctor for the first time looked away from the game towards the man he was playing against, but the game was stopped by the sound of an alarm. The Doctor keeping calm asked, "Everything alright?" The man across from him pressed a button under his desk making a monitor to rise from his desk. The screen displayed a wire form of the tower and then zoomed in on the castle part as a red dot appeared on the one of the towers. "Mister Xanatos." a voice coming from a intercom. "An intruder has been detected on your level. North East Tower." "Ace." The Doctor whispered. "Don't worry Doctor, I have a security team on the way." Xanatos said but by the time he looked up the man before him was out the door.

As The Doctor raced back out onto the courtyard he looked to find the right tower when he herd a yell "Doctor!" Running up the side of the wall as he fallowed the scream to a watch tower. As he entered he herd the Ace again, "You just stay away from me!" It was coming from the top. When he got to the top it started to rain. The Doctor found Ace standing with her sight fixed on something. He opened his umbrella as he ran over to her only to see her eyes still looking at the thing before her. "Doctor." she said as she pointed where she was looking.

The Doctor soon turned to see the creature. It look at them with bright glowing eyes as it growled at them. Before The Doctor could even try to get closer to it the creature turned to the edge of the tower, then what looked like wings formed between the beast arms and it's waist and then it jumped of the edge and glided into the clouds. The Doctor And ace ran to the edge to see if they could catch where it went, but it had disappeared. "So." The Doctor said looking over at Ace "Shall we go into the sewers looking alligators next?"

Arthur's Note: I may or may not put a Doctor Who baddie in this story. I know New York Weeping Angels and stuff. I know I hinted at them in the last chapter, and if I have to I might try to work them in but I want to at least try something other then Angels. So any ideas let me know. Oh and at the time I'm posting this chapter MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
